


Roses For Your Heart

by bizzybee



Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, Exes, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Getting Back Together, Knight Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Light Angst, Post-Game, The dorogrid ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee
Summary: Letters between Miss Dorothea Arnault and Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, wr. 1187-1188.Filed for documentation on the reconstruction efforts following the Great Fódlan War of 1180-1186.See enclosed.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Roses For Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Dorogrid Week Day 4: "Separation. Your absence has gone through me. Like thread through a needle. Everything I do is stitched with its color." - W.S. Merwin
> 
> One line break denotes letters sent one after the other. Two line breaks denote a significant passage of time between two letters.

To Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, 

I write to you on behalf of the Empire, as well as the Emperor herself, Edelgard von Hresvelg. How goes the reconstruction efforts in Western Faerghus? We are all quite grateful for your assistance in the territories you know so well. 

Do you require any extra troops? Supplies? What's ours is yours. 

In addition, I must admit personal investment into your well-being. How are you faring? There's much that needs to be said, but know this: I worry for you, Ingrid. Please know that if remaining in former Faerghus ever becomes too much, I will personally plead to Edie and Hubie to let you come back to Enbarr. 

Sincerely, 

Miss Dorothea Arnault

* * *

To Miss Dorothea Arnault,

Greetings, Miss Arnault. I ever so appreciate the Empire checking in on me. The reconstruction is certainly moving, although at a snail's pace. Mercedes and Annette are assisting with displaced families and youth, and they are a magnificent help in these times. 

We always need more troops and more supplies. We’re in a state of constant shortage that has no end in sight, although it's nothing former Faerghans can't handle. If there is surplus, I would welcome it. Otherwise, we can and will manage. 

As to your personal inquiry: I am fine. Thank you for asking. There is no need to beg me to return home. I am an adult and can speak for my own needs. Please respect that.

Sincerely, 

Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea

* * *

To Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, 

I am glad to hear you have assistance from old friends in your endeavors. I am sure, with the three of you working together, the former Kingdom of Faerghus will become even greater than it was before. You have always been such a hard worker. I've always admired that about you. 

I hear your words, and the Empire will be sending two legions of soldiers, along with as many parcels of food and other supplies we can manage. Please expect them to arrive shortly after you receive this letter. I pray that they assist you through any means you deem necessary. 

My Ingrid, I did not mean for you to take offense at my words, but I fear in your shortness that I may have been impertinent in my last letter. I never meant to imply you wouldn't ask to come home if needed. I respect you, and your decisions, and only meant to remind you to make time for yourself whilst you are taking care of everyone around you. You work so hard.

I must say; however, it does give me some pleasure that you have begun to think of Enbarr as your home. 

I hope this letter finds you well.

Sincerely, 

Dorothea Arnault

* * *

To Miss Dorothea Arnault, 

Yes, Mercedes and Annette are a great help. I am not sure about returning Faerghus to greater than its former glory, especially not in my lifetime. Maybe someday. 

Thank you for the supplies. One of my scouts informed me just as I sat down to pen this reply that they were a day's journey away. I shall put them to use - the more destitute sectors could certainly use them. Please extend my thanks to Emperor Edelgard, as well.

Dorothea. I did not take offense at your imploring after my care. I do take offense; however, that you assume my shortness is because of any anger directed towards you. I'm a busy person, Dorothea. Please cease assumptions about my feelings towards you at once. 

Same to you, 

Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea

* * *

Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, 

By the time this letter reaches you, the supplies should be yours. Should you need anything else, please do not hesitate to write. I extended your thanks to the Emperor and she replied that she should be the one thanking you for all the hard work you're putting forth for the sake of a better Fódlan. I thank you as well.

Ingrid, I apologize for assuming anything about how you feel. I did not mean to be untoward. Forgive me, please. I am trying.

In addition, should you ever wish to tell me how exactly it is you feel towards me, my ears (and heart) are open.

Do you remember the night before you left for your journey? I look back on it fondly. I assumed things then, too, and I apologize for that. 

Best wishes, 

Dorothea Arnault

* * *

To Miss Dorothea, 

Tell the Emperor it is my pleasure to assist with rebuilding efforts. It is the least of which I can do. I also appreciate your thanks. 

You always have my forgiveness. I know you are trying. Thank you. 

And why, Dorothea. I would love to share my feelings with somebody I am sure about; however, if I remember correctly, you have never shared your feelings with me, either. Very interesting how that's turned out. 

To answer your final question, I do remember that night. Your fondness is shared, and truly, there is no apology necessary. Had you not done the things you did, had you not claimed I do not care for you, had you not broken my heart, I am not entirely sure I would be in Faerghus right now, which is where I’m needed most. 

Really, I should be thanking you.

I heard through the grapevine that you're writing an opera about the war. I would love to hear it sometime, if you are so inclined.

Sincerely, 

Sir Ingrid

* * *

Sir Ingrid, 

Ha. You are right. I haven't shared my true feelings towards you yet, have I? Allow me to rectify that then. 

I miss you. I miss you in the mornings, when I eat breakfast and remember your favorite foods. I miss you when I drink tea, and remember how we used to make time for it at least once a week during the war. I miss you when I walk past the stables at the palace in Enbarr. Whenever I see a horse, it reminds me of you. How you look atop one, hair blowing in the wind. You are always handsome, but exceedingly so when you're in your element, eyes wide and carefree, a grin on your face that makes you look and me feel young again. 

I know your work is important. I do wish you will keep writing to me. I have included an excerpt from the opera. Maybe you can convince Mercedes to play it for you.

I know I broke your heart, Ingrid. There is nothing I can do to take that back. I do hope you'll remember the moment we shared in the moonlight before it all fell apart, first and foremost. 

Yours, 

Dorothea

* * *

* * *

To Miss Dorothea Arnault,

More supplies needed. I've attached a list of requests. I await your response. 

Sincerely, 

Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea 

* * *

Sir Ingrid,

Shipments on the way. 

How are you doing, by the way? It's been awhile. 

Yours, 

Dorothea

* * *

To Miss Dorothea Arnault,

Shipment arrived successfully. Redistribution is underway. Extend my thanks to the Emperor.

Sincerely,

Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea

* * *

* * *

My dearest Ferdie, 

I'm glad my last letter found you and Hubie in good health. How goes the Almyran trip? Is Claude doing well? I know it's solely for Ambassador purposes, but please try to make time for yourself while there. It's a beautiful country, and I know Hubie especially will enjoy the wide arrangement of coffee. 

As for me, things are the same as always. Production on _Crimson Wings_ is coming along nicely. I must admit; however, I am not faring as well as you when it comes to love. The distance between me and our dear friend Ingrid has grown into a chasm that I'm not sure can ever be crossed. Even more than that, I fear as though it is my fault. Maybe I pushed them too far? Alas, I cannot say.

Ah! But enough melancholy. Life is splendid, regardless. I keep busy with the Opera and with assisting Edie in whatever manner she sees fit. Life is good. 

Your dearest, 

Dot

* * *

* * *

Sylvain, 

Thank you, as always, for the many intrusive questions about how I'm faring. I can hear you saying _'you're welcome'_ already, so I'll save you the effort: that was irony. 

I'm doing okay. I hate to say it, and you may never repeat this, but I miss you and Felix dearly. Not so much the many details you provide me about the more carnal parts of your relationship (please stop including these details in letters, especially), but it's nice to hear you two are doing well. 

Life is slower in Faerghus, now. There's no rushing to train, to join the military, to hone your skills so they're pitch perfect. Mostly as a knight, I've been riding through towns to pass out food as well as participated in too many meetings discussing structural changes. 

As for your not at all subtle inquiry into my own love life, it's going fine. Dorothea and I haven't spoken in awhile, but it might be for the best. I don't know. 

If I can confide in you, and decades of friendship have shown me I can't, I do feel as though there's something missing in my life. I think it might be Dorothea’s companionship, in whatever manner. Should I write to her again? I'm not sure why I'm asking for your advice. I already know what you'll say.

Say it anyway, please. 

Sending love, 

Ingrid

* * *

* * *

To Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, 

The Emperor and I have been discussing infrastructure decisions for former Western Faerghus and it's absorbance into greater Fódlan. Her letter to you with the final proposition will arrive within a week. 

Even if you do not answer, I must ask. How are you doing? I miss our friendship. I miss you. 

From,

Dorothea Arnault

* * *

* * *

To Sir Ingrid Brandl Galatea, 

Have you thought about Edie's proposition? She awaits your response. As do I, albeit for more personal reasons. Thinking of you. Missing you. Was I too forward, the last time we spoke about personal matters? 

Please let me know. 

Yours,

Dorothea Arnault

* * *

To Miss Dorothea,

I have thought about it. I am sending a correspondence along for the Emperor, but I thought I might write to you, too. 

I have accepted the Emperor's offer to serve as a knight in her personal guard. Thank you for your personal recommendation, by the way.

I must confess, I miss you, too. You were not too forward, no. I was just too scared. 

I'm sorry for taking advantage of your patience, but I thank you for it, all the same. 

Best, 

Sir Ingrid

* * *

Ingrid, 

I am overjoyed to hear that. You have done great things in the former Faerghus, but, if I am being honest, I look forward to seeing you back home again. 

My personal recommendation was simply a note in the file. You have proven yourself worthy through your words and deeds, both during the war and after. Don't shortchange yourself, my Ingrid. 

I'm glad to hear I was not too forward. And before you ask, my feelings have not diminished, indeed, they've only grown greater. I miss you, I have been missing you, I will miss you until you return and I see you again. 

Also, my Ingrid - no apology needed. I understand.

Yours, 

Dorothea

* * *

Miss Dorothea, 

I look forward to seeing you, too. And thank you very much for your praises of me, I must admit that they bring a hint of a blush to my face. If you repeat this to anyone, I will deny it. 

If you think I’m poor at speaking of feelings when we are face to face, then I’m afraid I must disappoint you, as my ability to speak what I’m feeling over a letter is even worse. Suffice it to say, your feelings are not a shot in the dark. I reciprocate them, and then some. I know it’s taken me a long time to admit it. Thank you for being patient with me. 

You’ll find this funny - the person who finally helped me gain the courage to say even that was Sylvain. His only request was that you send him a letter. He says you’ve been lacking lately, and that he misses you. 

When I arrive back in Enbarr, would you like to join me for a cup of tea so we may further discuss our feelings? 

I have so missed those teas of ours. 

Yours, 

Sir Ingrid

* * *

Ingrid, 

I look forward to it. See you then. 

Love, 

Dorothea

**Author's Note:**

> [@bizzybee429 on twitter](https://twitter.com/bizzybee429) [@officialferdinand on tumblr](http://officialferdinand.tumblr.com)


End file.
